


【君明】自食其果

by NickQin



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickQin/pseuds/NickQin
Summary: 代发。





	【君明】自食其果

**Author's Note:**

> 代发。

他说，爬过来。

绝对服从命令似的，史森明照做了，双膝跪在地上烙着有些淤青后处还塞着狗尾巴的震动棒，他想要压低姿态，却又像欠操似的不自主的翘起了臀股，只是尝试性的挪腿几步便被后处那根东西玩的使不上劲，那震动物体好巧的顶在身体内里的敏感处，缓缓震动着就算一种折磨了吧，再运动几下丝毫不亚于被人抵着敏感地儿干的那种快感。严君泽没给人喘气的机会，不动声色的再把震动上个档，如愿以偿的听见了掺上了哭腔的喘息，史森明的样子狼狈得要死，跪趴在地上手支着身体，颤抖的厉害的双腿和顺着腿根缓缓流下的体液，当然前面的小兄弟也是相当可怜，顶端都汨汨溢出腺液了，却还是强忍着射精的欲望，他也没办法说什么求饶的话，口塞只允许着发出令人想要去虐待、蹂躏的呜咽和呻吟。

“呜...。”

这过程漫长又煎熬，昏暗的地下室里史森明看不清那人脸上的表情，严君泽大概是很冷漠的？他迷迷糊糊的想着又多爬了几步，体力已经被消耗的将要殆尽，疯狂震动的玩具和不允许射精的命令，哪一样都能把人折磨的发疯。严君泽极其耐心，看着史森明逐渐陷进情欲的沼泽然后倍受煎熬，人失焦无神的眼里除了自己其他什么也没有，这就是他想要的结果，把小鸟的翅膀折断，失去重回天空的能力。每当想到这严君泽就觉着肩膀还隐隐作痛，子弹穿透肩胛骨时却觉着心脏也好像被射穿了，那时他还是不大相信史森明会背叛的，那笑的可爱又无辜的脸上却没有一丝的不妥，若不是人的枪口还留着余温，严君泽甚至觉着小孩或许下一秒还能挽着他手臂撒撒娇。

“君泽，真对不起。”

小孩一字一字说得清楚，做的事也清楚，他因着剧痛软倒在地上时意识已经被疼痛弄得涣散，有太多的事情想要质问人，最后还是在沉默中失去了意识。

史森明艰难爬到严君泽脚边时已经忍耐到极限，抬眼和人对视一会又瑟缩了，深邃漆黑的眼是看不穿的，掺杂了太多的感情没办法再去猜，不是人藏的太好，而是自己选择了弃权便失去了资格。严君泽垂眸不语，轻轻的拍拍他面颊然后拉下裤链扯着人头发将自己那根隐忍许久的性器强行塞进那因着带着口塞而没办法合上的嘴去，没管小孩痛苦的呻吟破碎了又咽回腹中，直到将自己的器物整根没入人嘴中才舒服的喟叹一声。史森明被人扯着头发又只能仰着脑袋跪在地上，温热软舌讨好似的来回舔着那根热物，上面嘴吃不消下面嘴也吃不消，津液顺着嘴角不自主的溢出砸落在自己手背，后处肠液带着润滑剂也流了不少。他的身体比意志更加清楚、明白，讨好和服软能让对方愉悦，干得舒服了自己或许才会得到赏赐般的休息。史森明的嘴说话厉害，舔的也厉害，严君泽没干一会就觉得这小孩真是天生就该被操，身体玩弄得快要到极限了却还是能把自个伺候的舒舒服服。他用这张嘴让别人也陷入过甜蜜吗，严君泽扯着人头发干得更狠，狰狞粗物都抵着喉头了却还是想再进几分，他享受着喉头那软肉极力收缩时带来的刺激，垂眼看史森明本能的想要反呕却做不到只能泪眼汪汪承受的样子，最后狠狠的撞了几下才将浊液悉数灌进去。严君泽松了手任由着他因着无力而软倒在地上，史森明无声的流着眼泪再也没有忍住的一并达到了高潮，稀薄的精液就只是顺着前身挺翘流出了些许，嘴上咬着的口塞被顺势取下，长时间张着的嘴合上时还酸痛不已，他好不容易从高潮所带来的极度快乐清醒过一些时，抬头看见严君泽冷着的脸瞬间就觉得不妙。

“我好像没有说过你可以射啊，小明？”

他话音落了还上挑就好像是在调侃老朋友似的，但面上挂着的表情却冷的不行，史森明本能的支起身子，就和被主人训斥的狗狗一样趴在人脚边低声抽泣。

“我错了..君泽..我错了。”

换作是以前严君泽或许真的就心软了，然后抱起他心爱的小朋友在怀里，先把人眼泪啄去，再交换一个甜蜜的亲吻。但现在不会，他想看史森明哭，让这个爱笑的小孩忘记快乐，只记得他给予的痛苦。

“你怎么不觉得当初和那个小雇佣兵走了是错？”

史森明听完楞了半分又陷入了沉默，他确确实实愧对于严君泽，背叛过后的痛苦和曾经恋人的质问交织成的荆棘网勒着让他快要窒息。子弹是故意射偏的，看着人的脸自己就会心软，怎么会下得去手，这话史森明在心里自问了一万遍，在离开了恋人的夜晚他无数次被梦魇惊醒，那逐渐远去的身影已经成了心魔。

“爬，爬到我开心为止。”

严君泽知道人被来回折磨的已经没多大力气，但偏偏就是要看史森明无助再逐渐崩溃的模样，他看着人艰难起身，又保持着和方才一样的姿势缓慢爬着，震动棒上挂着的狗尾巴都被体液浸湿了大半，爬过的地方留下的暧昧水渍还没干，严君泽颇为享受的欣赏，时不时还催促几句，再或者就把玩着遥控器时快时慢的调。硬生生的把史森明从射完后的疲软又弄得硬挺，几天的玩弄让他疲惫的倒头就能睡，但穴里塞着的那根疯狂震动的玩意捣鼓着刺激的厉害，膝盖跪在地上都没了知觉，求饶的话一句都说不出来，只有间歇的喘息和泣音。

“他是疯子，是向鄂阿伊行走的豹。”

“你又不是，何必跟在后面送死。”

他看小孩爬着已经没了力气，撑在地上手指节都泛白，但依旧不满足。严君泽对史森明的不回应感到厌恶，是在厌恶人的逃避，也在厌恶被蒙骗的感觉，但凡他肯正面的说出这事的缘由，也不至于落到现在这下场。

“但他愿意向死而行，义无反顾。”

“你呢，君泽？”

史森明还是没撑太住，手一软上半身就趴了下去，但人反应的更快，直接跨步过来从背后踩着小腿扯着头发提起来，他痛苦的尖叫一声但身体连挣扎的力气都被消磨殆尽。像任人宰割的羔羊，刀刃划过皮肉时却只能无助的流泪。严君泽就着这个姿势把震动棒抽了出来，径直将自己的性器撞进去，身下人明明已经是没有力气无法动弹，那淌着水的穴却咬的死紧，软肉恬不知耻的舔着那根狰狞的，能让身体痉挛的达到高潮的器物，他撞的深还刻意的顶着最敏感的那地，史森明眼泪根本止不住，被干的除了呜咽着哭和本能的抬腰附和其他事什么都不知道，严君泽肆意撞了好几下才低下头咬着人耳垂厮磨，手也不怀好意的去握着小孩前身的东西，拇指摁着前端将腺液抹开。

“是，我是怕死。”

“但我可以让你安然无恙的活下去，他行吗。”

他嘴里说的话甜蜜的就和恋人叙旧一样，但动作却是将人强行从高潮的边缘拉回来再发狠的干。

“他连自己都救不活。”

史森明被干得眼前发黑，根本不清楚严君泽到底干了多久，只是依稀记得人最后低吼着一个深顶将精液全部射在了自己身体内里，他脑袋昏涨的发晕，前身那根器物涨的发疼才被得到允许释放，身体痉挛着迎来高潮时已经射不出什么东西。史森明奄奄一息的趴在地上累的很快就昏睡过去，以至于对方后来说了什么也没有听见。严君泽抽出自己的东西才发现史森明已经昏睡了过去，把人从地上抱起来时发现小孩轻的可怕几乎没有多少肉，才突然意识到自己的行为似乎过分极了。他伸手楷去那尚挂在眼角的泪珠抵着人额头低语。

“这是你该还给我的。”

“但是，史森明，我会永远爱你。”


End file.
